


The Issue On The Table

by casstayinmyass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is kind of a dick, Alternate Universe - High School, Cabinet Battle #1, Fluff, M/M, Protective Thomas, References to Illness, Sit Down John You Fat Motherfucker, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: When Alex attacks James' illness during a heated student council debate, Thomas loses his cool... no one talks to his boyfriend like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jmads+Protective!Thomas is life.

"Thank you to our social conveners- the dance will certainly be, as you put it, 'lit.' You may take your seats, gentlemen," Washington said. Laf, Laurens, and Herc sat down, and Thomas stood up before his introduction.

"Calling the student body president and male captain up to the stand. Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Madison?"

"Thank you," Thomas said, grinning, "We'd like to bring forth a very serious matter- the issue of vandalism. The words that were painted across the gym doors the other day were both unacceptable and uncouth. We need a strong policy on vandalism in our school, to maintain its beautiful image and prestine reputation of class." James spoke up.

"We are proposing a rule of suspension for no less than three days if you are caught vandalizing any surface on school property- it is a municipal crime," he started, stepping away to cough, so Thomas finished for him.

"So why shouldn't it be seen as such within our school?" He put a hand on James' shoulder, squeezing.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Alex? You have the floor." Alexander Hamilton stood up, organizing the notes he had made in preperation for this student council debate.

"Thomas, that was a nice argument. You obviously don't understand the concept of free speech- people have the right to spray paint "Go To Hell TJeffs" on the gym doors if they want- we're running a democracy here, aren't we?"

"A democratic _republic_!" Thomas shot back.

"This is a mothafuckin' school council," Hercules murmured in the back, but Washington silenced them both to listen to Alex.

"Anyway, Thomas, your initial point was pretty half-assed. Is that all you have to say on the matter?"

"Uhh... duh?"

"Ah, okay. I wasn't aware this debate was your boyfriend's dick, but you still finished early!" Thomas' eyes widened, and James' shock sent him into another coughing fit. Alex winked at his own boyfriend where Laurens was sitting in the back, and they shared a triumphant smirk at the jab.

"Hey! Ad hominem, attack on person!" John Adams yelled, standing up in objection. Alex glared at John, then turned back to Thomas as Mr. Washington opened his mouth in apprehension.

"Hamilton-"

"I'm sorry Thomas, were you not prepared for that rebuttle? Maybe you would've been, if you didn't spend all your time getting high with the french kids! Uh, how you say, 420?" This earned a chuckle from Lafayette from his desk.

"Zat was a good one," he mumbled.

"Hamilton-!"

"And another thing, don't lecture me about our school's lack of class- we've got you strutting around in a purple fur coat!"

" _Attack on motive!"_

"SIT DOWN JOHN, YOU FAT MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Hamilton!! A word," Mr. Washington growled, his previously cool composure lost. From his place to the side of the room, Aaron Burr, secretary of the council, placed his head in his hands.

"One more thing- that is, if I can get a word in between his coughs- how is James supposed to run a division of our school as our male rep, when he can't even stand without hacking his lungs out!" At this, Thomas rushed forward, teeth grinding and fists ready. Washington stepped in between them, calling order.

"ENOUGH! IF that is all, I am holding a five minute recess. Female captain, prepare your propositions." Angelica nodded, and Washington turned to Alex. " _You_ \- meet me in my office."

The door slammed open as Thomas tightened his fists, walking out into the hallway with James.

"He had no right to say that," he snapped, punching the wall. James winced, trying to dust off the mural that Thomas had just obliterated.

"Thomas, I couldn't care less what Ham-"

" _I CARE!_ You idiot, I care about you, and I care if Hamilton talks shit about you like that- I definitely spit my fair share of shit, okay, but that was a low blow... who the fuck attacks someone's condition?! Shit!"

"Calm down, Thomas."

"No, I _won't_ calm down! I would've beat the shit out of him for that."

"Thank god Mr. Washington stepped in."

"Why don't you stand up for yourself, James?!" Thomas blurted, and James grabbed him by the arms, stopping his pacing. Bringing a thumb up to his cheek, he smiled a little.

"Listen- listen to me. Shhh." The taller of the two calmed down a little. "Alright. Now, there's no point. Let-" his words were interrupted by a series of coughs, and Thomas worriedly reached into James' bag to grab his medication before it escalated. Taking the medicine and a moment to let it work, James smiled gratefully before continuing. "Let Hamilton talk. Let him run his mouth, let him get in trouble until he gets himself expelled." Thomas' face cleared a little.

"Yeah... he gon' get expelled! Ahahahaha!"

"Alright, slow down. Just let him be, you know it will happen eventually." Thomas sighed, reaching a hand up to place over James' on his face.

"Fuck, I love you."

"I know. So don't give yourself a heart attack trying to protect me, alright dumbass?" Thomas laughed, shoving his boyfriend away.


End file.
